ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories of Kiva's Training (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Reia continued her training by using lightning as waves of attacks against the air and lands with ease and grace. When Reia woke up, inside the meditation chamber, she suddenly sensed Kiva close by. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Hello, Kiva. Kiva: So, what are you up to? Reia: Just preparing for your next lesson: Spark Dash. Kiva: Wow... Sounds cool! Reia: Indeed, but you'll learn this soon. Right now, I should check on Ratchet and see if he has traced anything from the Wasteland we picked up. Want to come along? Kiva: Well, you go on ahead. Reia: You sure? Kiva: Totally, I'm fine. - Reia is about to head out of the chamber, but she stopped for encouragement for her student. Reia: Look, what happened back in the Wasteland wasn't your fault. Kiva: I know, I blame it on the Silver Samurai. Reia: Because he gave in, just like Amora. Kiva: Well, we saved the Wasteland. Reia: True. Now that the darkness within Renemon has vanished for some time now, we should find out what really happened to her. Kiva: Right. Reia: Maybe someday, we'll find her. Say, what are you planning to do in this chamber anyway? Kiva: Well, I just need some time alone. Reia: Alright then. - Reia left the chamber and Kiva meditates through her days of training since she saw a sparkling star pointed at Kiva near Gru's house. Kiva: Wow.. A bright star! W--Wait a minute.. X-23: Kiva, is there something wrong? Kiva: Well, a bright star is pointing at me. X-23: Ah, that'll be the work of Master Yen Sid. He's proud of what you did. Kiva: I know. - Another flashback showed Kiva who was accepted for the Mark of Mastery. Kiva: Oh my gosh... It is Aqua! Clank: Why are you here? Aqua: Master Yen Sid told me that you are protecting the last 'princess of heart' and has sent me here. Kiva: That's great. Aqua: Don't worry about Ella. She's in the side garden with Kit. Terra: Right. I'm happy that she's safe. Kiva: Me too, my love. Aqua: We should check on her. Kiva: Totally. - Ratchet and the gang found Ella and Kit are talking to each other in the side garden. Sasha: She's still fine. Aqua: Good. Kiva.. I was told...you are chosen for the Mark of Mastery exam. Reia: Oh, sorry. That was my fault.. I advanced her status without thinking things through.. Kiva: Well, it's alright, Reia. I've been a Keyblade wielder and well... Aqua: But it's true. He already made the decision. Reia, it wasn't your fault. Ratchet: What!? Kiva: Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a Keyblade Master!! Terra: Congrats, sweetheart. Aqua: To be perfectly clear, you are chosen to take part of the exam. After rescuing Ella from the Unversed, we'll head back to the Mysterious Tower right away. Kiva: Okay, Aqua. Reia: I guess my decision wasn't a mistake after all... Kiva: That's right, Reia. - The flashbacks ended when Reia comes back to see Kiva. Reia: Kiva, you're awake? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Okay, good. I just spoke to the captain and we got a lead. Some parts of the ink on Sasha's uniform departed from the Wasteland into two locations. One of them lands on a place called Oz. Kiva: And the other one? Reia: The area called Andy's Room. It's very strange around there.. Kiva: Well, that can't be helped. The toys there came to live. Reia: Huh.. First the artifacts in Brooklyn, now the toys there? This, somehow, seems to be expected. Kiva: Anyway, which one do we go first? Reia: Well, since Andy's Room is closer to us, we should head there first. Kiva: Alright, Reia. - Reia and Kiva headed for the bridge and finds Terra talking to Ratchet. Terra: You're saying that they come to life if Andy's not looking? Ratchet: Yeah, it somehow-- Oh, Kiva! Terra: What's up? Kiva: I'm doing good. Reia: You are saying, captain? Ratchet: Oh right.. It somehow has one of the effects that Akhmenrah's tablet has back in Brooklyn. Kiva: Well, except for the artifacts' downside, the toys don't turn to dust at sunrise. Reia: That's right. Either way, something's coming..for us and the world. Kiva: Anyway, shall we get going? Terra: Oh, of course. We're almost there. Ratchet: Might want to hang onto something. This might get close... Kiva: Alright. - The gang hold on tight to the starship as it exits out of hyperspace, but the space current moved the starship around and around until it stops. The members struggled to get back up and Kiva is the first member to see the outside and finds two houses side by side. Kiva: Hey, wake up! Terra: Oww... That exit was a bit too much, it's makng my head. Are you okay, sweet pea? Kiva: I'm fine. Here, look. - Terra looked out of the window and finds what Kiva is looking. Terra: Oh, we're here. Wait.. Which house has Andy? Kiva: How about the one that doesn't have a dog? Terra: Well, a good place to start. Help me get everyone up, will you sweet pea? Kiva: Alright, my love. - Terra and Kiva worked together to get everyone up the ground and into a new journey as the intro starts. Category:Scenes